The Letter
by Guardian Author Anon
Summary: Kagome makes a decision in order to protect her future, and writes a letter to say the words she can never speak. Kagome/InuYasha... sort of... One Shot, with chance of sequel depending on reviews. Read and review.


Disclaimer: I don not own InuYasha…

Disclaimer: I don not own InuYasha…

Okay my first one shot! I was cleaning my room and listening to music when suddenly this story came to mind. So I sat at my computer and typed until it was done. I hope you like it. Please read and review, I would really like to know what you thought about it.

The Letter

A solitary tear hit the paper on Kagome's desk as she wrote the letter that was five years in the making.

She had been traveling between the past and the future for five years now. The Shikon was now complete and Naraku had died two years ago in a ferocious battle, which had taken everyone's strength to finish. Sesshomaru and Kouga had aided in the final battle and were both now at peace with InuYasha.

Kouga had long given up his claim for Kagome and was now a proud father of twin boys, with Ayame as his mate. Sesshomaru had finally realized just how strong his 'half-breed' half brother truly was, and with this knowledge the brothers had came to a truce.

Kagome had enjoyed traveling to the past for the last two years; there was peace in feudal Japan once again, and she and the rest of the group travelled from village to village helping exterminate lesser demons. Miroku and Sango had eventually left the group to start a family and rebuild the demon exterminator village with Kohaku who had survived the final battle with no memories of his past few years with Naraku. Even Kikyo was happy; she had been reborn as a living breathing human, because of Kagome's wish upon the jewel. The jewel had disappeared as soon as the wish was fulfilled; however to everyone's surprise Kagome had kept her holy powers, allowing her to still be a miko.

Hundred of memories of the past few years continued to flow through Kagome's mind as she though of the appropriate words to write in her letter. She knew that this would eventually have to happen and it pained her to be placed in this situation; however it had to be done so she began to write.

_Dear InuYasha,_

_I am writing this letter as a good bye of sorts, I realize that I do not belong in the past, and as such I am going to be leaving the past and permanently sealing the well so that no one else may travel between the two time zones. This letter is also my personally good bye to you…_

_InuYasha I don't know if you ever realized it… but I loved you, yes I loved you from the very first moment that my laid my eyes upon you. It was as if the gods themselves had placed me there for a reason, and I suppose they did, nevertheless I did and in a way still do love you. But slowly over time, whether you knew it or not you began to break my heart. Your constant rude remarks and never ending remarks that compared me to Kikyou tore me apart, and slowly I began to give up on love._

_There were times that I thought there could be hope for us, such as the time when we battled Kaguya and you returned my kiss, many other times come to mind but it hurts too much to think about them let alone write them down._

_Another thing that constantly hurt me about you was that you were never truly happy the way you were, you were always wanting to become a full demon to be 'accepted' by everyone, and it just killed me inside to realize that my acceptance would never truly be enough. I guess you were the only one in our group who never realized my intentions, and if you did but ignored them, well you succeed in hurting me even more. I am not writing this letter in guilt or because I'm mad, no I'm writing this letter because I love you, and I feel that you deserve to know the truth abut how I feel about you and where I stand in our 'relationship'._

_I wish you a good long life with Kikyou and I can only wish you the best in life as I write this final good bye, hopefully Kikyou can give more love then I ever could._

_Forever in Love with you…_

_ Kagome_

Kagome could not help but collapse as five years of pent up emotions began to flow from her chocolate brown eyes, it was finally out and she felt so empty now, it was as if her heart had been torn from her chest and set on fire. She never knew that love could hurt this much and she continued to weep and images of the past five years began to flow down her cheek.

As soon as her sobs were reduced to sniffles and hiccoughs, she sat up and returned to her desk. She quickly placed InuYasha's letter in a crisp envelope and placed his name upon it and sealed it with a kiss. She then picked up a clean sheet of paper and started on her second letter of three.

_Sango and Miroku,_

_I am writing this letter as a final farewell, I have decided to remain in my own time for good this time. I have my own reasons for this and it is not your fault. I am also writing this letter because I want to let you know how much you two truly meant to me…_

_Sango, you were like the elder sister that I never had, you taught me so much more then just self defense. You taught me how to smile and never forget where I come from, you also showed me that there is nothing wrong with a woman showing strength, and that often times women have even greater strength then the men around me. I will be forever grateful that I met you and it breaks my heart to have to say goodbye to you for once and for all._

_Miroku, often times you were the joy and laughter of the group, your antics with women often brought a smile to my face and heart in the times when I thought I could never smile again, you also showed me that sometimes the strongest of people have weaknesses. You were like the older brother I never had, and I am eternally grateful that you were there for me as I wept at the heartbreak InuYasha gave me far to often. But most of all I am grateful for you being there for me as I grieved the passing of my grandfather last year. Had it not been for you I doubt that I would have been able to cope with the pain._

_Sango, and Miroku, there is one lesson that I learned from both of you that I will constantly carry around with me for all of my life. You both taught me to never give up no matter what life throws at you. Miroku your ability to go through life trying to find a cur to your curse was awe inspiring, often I found myself wondering how you could keep going on despite the pain you were obviously feeling, and my precious sister Sango I was also amazed at your constant perseverance to save your brother from Naraku's clutches, I was surprised at how you never gave up on him even when it seemed like we had lost him for ever. I am blessed to have known the both of you and I consider myself privileged to have known the both of you._

_I wish you both long lives filled with love and joy, since the both of you deserve nothing less._

_ Your loving sister,_

_ Kagome._

Once again tears fell from Kagome's eyes as she places Sango and Miroku's letter in a plain white envelope and wrote their names upon it with a simple black pen and sealed it with a heavy heart as memories of the lovely couple flowed through her mind. This truly was the hardest thing she would ever have to do and she regretted that she had to do it. But she knew that she could not remain in the past, she was tempting fate and could mess up history, so with her goal in mind Kagome sat down and wrote the final letter.

_Shippou,_

_My son, my child, my little boy, I am writing you this letter to say goodbye forever. It breaks my heart to write this letter because you more then I have ever loved any being that I have ever known. You are a part of my life and it kills me to leave you behind, but I can no longer endanger the future by staying in the past so I must say goodbye. Even now as I write this I am crying because this is one of the hardest things I have ever had to do._

_My son I have always loved you, you are the child that I did not bear, but I still loved you like you were my own, I loved to watch you progress in you Kitsune tricks. You were a constant joy to be around; I loved how you and InuYasha constantly fought like siblings. I also loved to see your face light up whenever I brought you treats like candy and cookies._

_However my favourite memory will always be falling asleep next to you. Your constant companionship brought me hope of a better world. A world free of terrors like Naraku and Menomaru, a world where everything is everyone is alright and accepted, a world where demons and humans can live in harmony. It pains me to know that I will not be there to watch you grow up, or to witness you fall in love. I am also pained by the fact that I will never see my grandbabies._

_So my child I can only hope that you grow up loved in a world where you will be safe, I hope that you do find love, and Shippou I am so sorry to be leaving you alone. I hope someday you can forgive me and I hope that you will show your children the love that I have shown you. I love you my son…_

_ Your heart broken mother,_

_ Kagome_

Once again Kagome found herself sobbing into her pillow, Shippou's letter had hurt more then the other two. She knew that InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku would be okay; however she feared for Shippou's safety and would probably spend the rest of her life worrying about the young Kitsune that she had come to love.

Kagome let out a deep shaky breath as she placed Shippou's letter in an envelope and sealed it with a kiss, she held his letter close to her heart for a few moments as a few stray tears slipped down her face and dampened the sealed envelope.

She sat there like that for a good twenty moments just taking a few moments to embrace the letters, and then she embraced a photograph that she had taken the group the day after Naraku was killed. She then stood up and washed her face off in the washroom before picking up the letters and heading off to the well for one last time…

She held back the urge to cry as she leapt into the ancient well heading back to the past for one last time, landing on the other side with a soft thud. She stood there for a few moments before climbing out and seeing all of her friends there. With one final shaky breath she approached Shippou and handed him his letter giving him one last long hug in which she tried to give him all the love he would ever need in his life. She then walked towards Sango and Miroku and handed them the letter with instructions to open it later, she embraced the both of them one last time as she continued to hold back her tears with all her strength.

Then finally Kagome approached InuYasha with s solemn look upon her face, by now she was receiving strange looks from everyone and InuYasha was looking at her questioningly with a tilted head. She bit her lip to hold back her tears as she handed him his letter and hugged him one last time, this time as she pulled away she reached over his head and removed the beads of subjugation, with a sad look in her eyes, she then passed them to InuYasha and nodded towards him and Kikyou. Then without a word she turned back towards the well and leapt in, leaving all she had known for the last five years.

Kagome landed in her time with tears streaking across her face, her heart was breaking fast and there was nothing she could do to fix it. She climbed the ladder quickly and sealed the well as sobs began to take over her body. Her task was finally done, and without looking back Kagome left the well house and returned home where she continued to weep for all that she had sacrificed.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Okay this was one of the hardest fan fictions I have ever written by the end I was crying as I typed and I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I did, I may write a sequel but it depends on how many review I get.


End file.
